Risō
by Ichi-Hana
Summary: Perfecto" Mi segundo oneshot, pero en esta ocación es un ItachixTemari, AU. Leanlo onegai...


YO Fans de Naruto! Espero que no los decepcione...

:

La familia Uchiha era considerada la mas perfecta de toda Konohagakura no Sato, en la nación del fuego, dueña de una de las empresas mas grandes del mundo. Compuesta por el patriarca frívolo Fugaku, la cariñosa matriarca Mikoto, el perfecto primogénito Itachi y el pequeño y tranquilo Sasuke.

Entre la nación del viento, mas específicamente en Sunagakure no Sato, Sabaku no, era la familia más perfecta. El primogénito del tercer Kazekage y ahora cuarto Kazekage se había casado con la heredera de las compañías Akasuna, llamada Karura con quien tuvo tres hijos, Temari, despierta y seria; Kankuro, bromista y mimado; y Gaara de pocas palabras y comprensivo.

Cierto día, para ser más exactos, el día en que la mayor de los Sabaku no cumplía sus 10 años de edad asistieron a una reunión de Kages, donde conocieron a los Uchiha, quienes se hicieron "amigos" y los dos jefes de familia se dieron cuanta de lo mucho que tenían en común, de sus ambiciones. Por lo cual hicieron un trato, el joven moreno dentro de 10 años debería casarse con la muchacha rubia; aunque eso estaba muy anticuado para la época, pero como cuando se lo propusieron a sus primogénitos ellos no profirieron queja, dejaron como hecho aquel trato. Claro que ninguno de los niños iba a imaginarse la responsabilidad con que iban a acarrear el llevar el nombre de familia perfecta.

Pasados los años tanto Itachi como Temari había cambiado. Itachi se había convertido en un hombre de muy buen porte, guapo, cada vez más parecido con su padre pero menos frío que este, eso lo había heredado su hermano; soñador pero con ideas claras de lo que quería, muy bueno para los negocios, perfecto a los ojos de toda su familia. El hijo perfecto… si supieran lo mal que estaban todos. Lo único en que el hermano mayor de Sasuke pensaba era en viajar y recorrer cada rincón del mundo. El casamiento arreglado no estaba ya en su plan de vida. Claro que cuando su padre se lo recordó quedó muy sorprendido que esa tontería siguiera en el pensamiento de Fugaku, pero como siempre terminaba accediendo a todo sus órdenes, no dijo nada, eso era lo que odiaba de si mismo.

Por otro lado estaba Temari, que con los cambios no se había quedado detrás de Itachi a lo que se refiere con sueños. Estaba en su último año de Teatro en la escuela de Artes de Suna y ya estaba preparada para ir al gran escenario que era su mayor sueño. Estaba más guapa y más parecida a su madre en lo físico y a su padre en lo sentimental, mejor dicho tan decidida y ambiciosa como él. Claro que tampoco le interesaban ni las compañías maternas ni la política. La rubia ya no era una niña, mucho mas sensual y elegante ahora solo le importaba ella y su felicidad, era tan cambiante como el viento, pero desgraciadamente ella tenía un defecto, se había convertido en la muchacha mimada de su padre, así que siempre que él le pedía algo, ella lo hacia sin más, y cuando le recordó lo del trato con Uchiha ella sin chistar asintió, aunque dándose cuanta del error que estaba cometiendo.

Les dieron una semana para que se conocieran, ya que desde la época del acuerdo no se habían visto. Eso le dio tiempo para descubrir lo mal que se iban a llevar, él demasiado inquieto e "idiota" según ella; y ella extremadamente mandona y tranquila. Aunque solo se dirigieron palabras de odio en esos siete días siempre terminaba en lo mismo, bueno, en el mismo lugar… en la cama… o en el ascensor del hotel en donde se hospedaban… o donde estuvieran… porque después de todo él era un hombre y ella una mujer; y no podían negar que hubiera cierto grado de atracción.

Seis meses después de que su "relación" comenzase se dieron cuanta que la responsabilidad era demasiada, que ellos no podían ni podrían con ella. No solo por el hecho de heredar las empresas familiares y trabajar el doble y en algo que no deseaban, tampoco era porque tenían que dar, ante la sociedad, la imagen de la pareja perfecta y vida perfecta; y tampoco era que, por un descuido, dentro de unos exactos ocho meses y una semana vendría una responsabilidad más. No, no era eso. Era que las peleas eran cada vez mas frecuentes, más agresivas y que lo único que lograban era darles un dolor de cabeza que no se podía solucionar con sexo y no les dejaba trabajar.

Entonces, la misma tarde en que se habían enterado que ella esperaba un hijo de él, acordaron acabar con la mentira del casamiento falso después de que naciera la criatura, iban a esperar por dos simples razones: primero, no querían arruinar la vida del niño cuando crezca y segundo era que querían darse un descanso, en ese período de espera pensarían en lo que harían en el futuro…

Cuando ya habían pasado siete meses y medio desde que se hizo el acuerdo, ellos se dieron cuanta de que no todo era tan malo. Tal vez pensar en que se iban a librar de toda esa carga los dejaba aliviados, pero el caso era que Temari empezó a interesarse más por su esposo, descubriendo el lado serio que jamás pensó que él tendría; e Itachi nunca esperó un gesto cariñoso de parte de ella, pero desde hacía un tiempo estos eran comunes. La cercanía que tenían en ese momento era totalmente inimaginable si se lo pensaban cuando se conocieron.

Ellos eran los únicos que en realidad sabían que sus vidas eran falsas y nada perfectas, tampoco que sus decisiones no lo eran, ni su relación… pero de algo estaban seguros que era perfecto, eso que ambos habían logrado crear; bueno, eso no, ese niño que ahora ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo y les daba mas trabajo, pero la verdad era un trabajo que les daba gusto cumplir.

:

Se agradece si comenta! Ahhh y aún le debo un fic (cuando los haga mejor) a Mizuru Temari, algún día saldaré mi deuda (pues estos son de prueba)


End file.
